


Barn Dust

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Post-Series, not FT compliant, picture prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A run down barn. A gathering of friends. A celebration. </p><p>A drabble based on a picture prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barn Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [Picture Prompt from @alloftheprompts](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/140406308711/picture-prompt-write-a-story-or-a-character) on tumblr. (Absolutely go take a look before reading the fic; you don’t have to, but I think it will enhance the reading experience. I also recommend listening to something with an acoustic guitar and no vocals.)
> 
> Everybody’s like… idk, early/mid twenties?

Late summer, early morning. That twilight between seasons when the mornings were still warm, the grass still green but the feeling of decay was starting to set in. The leaves were just a little more yellow than they had been the day before, the air a bit crisper and the afternoons slightly more tolerable.

The venue, if it could be called that, had started out life as a barn. Artifacts from its past hinted at other lives: a church, a home, a makeshift bomb shelter. It had long been abandoned, the rusting cars out back grew wildflowers and weeds while dust gathered on lengths of chain gone red with age and weather. Its single most redeeming feature was a window, somehow preserved through the years of war, leaded and carefully crafted with delicate lines and arcs. Sunlight streamed through the window, making rainbows on the roughhewn floors.

It was a very small affair. Less than ten altogether. It was the way that they wanted it, the only way that it could have been. Everything was meant to matter: the time, the place, the people. No one wore a suit. It was jeans and leather and silk and texture, texture, texture. Relena’s creamy lace dress and tan boots. Wufei’s brocade jacket in the new Shanghai style, paired with sleek black pants and his hair loose. Heero’s leather jacket, draped over a bare shoulder in the quickly heating building. Quatre’s scarf, Catherine’s curls.

Trowa’s sweater, the knit silky soft and lightweight, sleeves pushed up to reveal straps of leather and beads around one wrist.

Duo’s ever-longer hair, braided loose and woven with small white flowers.

Blessings and promises were given in what was little more than a shack to some, but was the beginning of everything to others. Once upon a time, it had been a safehouse, secluded in a mountain valley perfect for hiding two Gundams and their pilots. There had been fear then. Mistrust. Shared sadness and shared confessions. Now it was a place of joy, a place where family came together and love was celebrated.

They were older now. Wiser. When the minister proclaimed that two had become One there was happy applause and tears.

They stood toe to toe, Trowa’s hands cupping Duo’s face, his thumbs caressing his cheekbones and coming away wet. Duo wrapped his own hands around Trowa’s wrists, patient and smiling.

His ring was dark orange, almost red. The matching one on Trowa’s finger was black. Both were Gundanium. Both were inscribed with words that only they knew. Promises. Secrets. Love.

They kissed, and it was everything, everything, _everything_.

**.end.**

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn’t get the hot air balloon in there and I *really* wanted to. Pretend that after the ceremony and the party (because of course there’s a party) Trowa surprised Duo with one waiting in place of the traditional “getaway car.” Duo is absolutely thrilled.


End file.
